3's company
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer and Gabriel decide to call a truce for their constant fighting over Sam but fail to inform him.


_**THREE'S COMPANY **_

For over a year Sam has been seeing 2 archangels, it started with Gabriel then Lucifer suddenly decided he wanted a piece of Sam's sweet ass too. As their…what ever this is developed it became more of a competition between Lucifer and Gabriel one always trying to out due the other with Sam caught in the middle. Sam didn't mind the attention though if Lucifer took him to the beach then Gabriel would take him to a deserted island, if Gabriel did something new in bed then Lucifer would do something outrageous in return it was fun but it was getting a little much.

After a particularly busy day of out doing each other Lucifer and Gabriel returned Sam home but when Gabriel was about to go home himself Lucifer stopped him telling him that he wanted to talk.

"Gabriel you know this whole fighting over Sam thing trying to out do each other is ridiculous" Lucifer stated as he sat on a chair he conjured from nowhere.

"Wow for once your reading my mind Luci" Gabriel said conjuring his own chair to sit in

"So then what do you propose we do?" Lucifer asked rubbing his chin with his pointer finger and thumb.

"I think for once we should share, like good little boys," Gabriel taunted with slight seriousness.

"I wouldn't mind sharing as long as the pie piece is big enough for me" Lucifer stated with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Well sounds to me like we have an accord, so what do you say we go have some fun with our new toy?" Gabriel said smirking with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Lucifer nodded happily as they both snapped their fingers at the same time moving them to Sam and Dean's motel room. Both brothers were sound asleep, Lucifer threw a quick glance to Dean's sleeping form before snapping his fingers transporting Dean to an out of the way motel room way out in the country. Gabriel smiled at Lucifer in thanks for getting the elder Winchester out of the way before snapping their cloths off, stripping the archangels down to their boxers.

"Let's get started" Gabriel stated as he crawled gently up the one side of Sam.

Lucifer did the same on the opposite side of Sam flipping the blanket off Sam revealing his boxer-covered ass to the air. Gabriel smirked at Lucifer across Sam's back as he began running a finger down the small of Sam's spine barley making contact while Lucifer smiled back then began placing lazy kisses to Sam's shoulders. Gabriel's finger stopped when he reached the top Sam's boxer shorts where he then laid his palm flat on Sam's back just above the boxers.

Lucifer nipped gently at the lob of Sam's ear before moving down to the nape of his neck to suck a hickey mark there. Gabriel cupped Sam's butt cheeks in his hands having moved to straddle Sam's thighs now he squeezed gently into the soft, firm flesh before releasing again. Lucifer licked across Sam's shoulders down his spine with his forked tongue earning a moan from the sleeping Winchester who still refused to wake.

"Guess we'll need to be a little more forceful" Gabriel whispered moving his hands now to Sam's hips, teasing the waste band of the hunter's boxers before sliding them down to about the mid point of Sam's thighs.

Lucifer smirked from his current position of licking Sam, toying with the lob of his ear again this time sliding it between the slits in his tongue while he palmed himself through his own boxers. Gabriel crawled back to his spot beside Sam as Lucifer promptly took his place on Sam's thighs leaning over to give a deep kiss to Gabriel who's tongue impaled Lucifer's mouth seeking every delicious inch of his mouth. Lucifer moaned into Gabriel's mouth as he returned to palming himself but after only a few moments he broke the kiss to get back to Sam.

Gabriel started nipping at Sam's neck as Lucifer ran a hand down Sam's crack before grabbing both cheeks in his hands spreading them to reveal his tight entrance. Lucifer leaned down placing a single swipe of his forked tongue across the hole, smiling when he felt Sam's entire body shutter from the contact. Sam's breathing had increased to a rapid rhythm and he was grinding down into the mattress now indicating he was hard, Lucifer ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh again before hesitating for a moment.

"Time to wake up Sammy" Lucifer whispered as he pressed his tongue fully into Sam's tight heat.

Sam gasped only to have it swallowed by Gabriel who was right there to capture Sam's mouth. The hunter groaned deep into Gabriel's mouth as Lucifer sunk his tongue further into Sam's ass sucking when he couldn't go any deeper causing Sam to thrust into the mattress even though he was still half asleep and not sure what was going on. Sam eventually broke the kiss from Gabriel to take a choked breath as Lucifer continued to fuck his tongue into Sam.

"What…what…are you…doing?" Sam asked gasping for air as buried his face in his pillow moaning from the pleasure.

"Well Sam, what's it feel like we're doing?" Gabriel asked cockily ghosting his lips over Sam's shoulders.

Sam didn't answer with words (even if he could form them) instead he shot Gabriel a side ways bitch face before losing sight of him.

"I thought…you both…ugh! Wanted me to…your selves…oh!" Sam moaned as he tried to figure out what was going on with the duo.

"We did but we decided to put our differences aside and concentrate our efforts more productively" Gabriel stated smugly as he moved behind Lucifer who didn't notice being too involved in what he was doing.

Sam was about to question where Dean was but all that came out was a hiss breaking into a low groan as Lucifer moaned against his sensitive entrance after having one of Gabriel's fingers pressed into his. Lucifer hummed as Gabriel pressed another finger into Lucifer while stroking his cock at the same time making both Lucifer and Sam buck backwards, Gabriel loved being so in control of both of them like this, being able to knock over the first domino till it reaches the end.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer finally pleaded as he felt himself getting closer to the edge as he pulled his tongue from Sam getting a disappointed groan in return.

"Time already?" Gabriel whispered in Lucifer's ear smugly, giving one final thrust into Lucifer with his fingers.

"Just do it!" Lucifer pleaded with a low moan

"You first, Luci" Gabriel said the words ghosting over Lucifer's shoulders as Gabriel removed his fingers.

Lucifer groaned at the loss but swiftly obeyed Gabriel's command moving into place behind Sam then breaching him with the head of his cock forcing out a heavy breath from Sam which turned into a scream of pleasure as Lucifer thrust in to the hunter in a single go. Lucifer braced on either side of Sam with his hands, locking his elbows allowing Sam to adjust only to suddenly feel the blunt head of Gabriel's cock pressed against his own entrance. Gabriel fucked into Lucifer not even allowing him to adjust before he set up a hard steady rhythm; Lucifer set up a slightly gentler rhythm for Sam but soon was fucking him just as hard.

The first to fall over the edge was Sam with a cry of pure ecstasy, as his muscle's clenched around Lucifer's length he was the second one to fall spilling into Sam, Gabriel was the last to come as Lucifer clenched down on him hard milking every last ounce out of Gabriel. By the end of it the 3 of them collapsed the 2 archangels curled up on either side of Sam with Gabriel lazily running his fingers through Sam's hair and Lucifer drawing nonsense patterns on his back while they recovered from what had to be the best sex they'd ever had.

"You should have asked first," Sam said finally breaking the silence

"Now where would be the fun in that samsquatch?" Gabriel teased as Lucifer simply nodded with a smirk on his face in agreement.


End file.
